


Cherry Blossoms in January

by MyNameIsLost



Series: Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Chaos, HQTransWeek2021, Karasuno, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Trans Character, Transphobia, UkaiTake, january sucks, mostly just Tanaka and Noya, no beta we die like men, scary ukai, trans!takeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsLost/pseuds/MyNameIsLost
Summary: Something that was just supposed to be another normal day, until it wasn’t. Ittetsu Takeda just wanted to go to the gym, for volleyball practice. When suddenly his glasses were taken off and he  was now blindfolded and forced into a storage container with wheels, “Gah what the hell is this?” He questioned, being rolled down a hill.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Cherry Blossoms in January

**Author's Note:**

> Final day: Free day!   
> Ft. FtM Takeda!

Something that was just supposed to be another normal day, until it wasn’t. Ittetsu Takeda just wanted to go to the gym, for volleyball practice. When suddenly his glasses were taken off and he was now blindfolded and forced into a storage container with wheels, “Gah what the hell is this?” He questioned, being rolled down a hill. 

Tanaka chuckled, “Sorry Teach but captain’s orders.” 

“Yeah for once it wasn’t our doing.” Noya added.

“Daichi asked you to do this, are you sure, also where are we going?” 

“Don’t worry I think you’ll like where we’re going.” Noya responded.

“Shouldn’t you two be at practice, instead of showing me into a shopping cart.” 

“Well in our defence we didn’t put you in a shopping cart.” Tanaka defended. 

“Ryu’s right, we shoved you in a luggage cart with a storage container.” 

The English teacher started screaming more, “That doesn’t make it any better, I think that makes it worse. God why couldn’t anybody else do this, actually no why do you have to do this? I think I would feel better if I had my classes on.”

“You’re blindfolded, it wouldn’t matter if you had your glasses on.” Tanaka pointed out.

“You’ll see, don’t worry you’ll like it.” Noya tried to shut him up. 

Soon there was a sudden stop, and both of them took him out of the container. “Where are you taking me?” Sensei asked one last time, before entering where they were supposed to go. 

“Don’t worry, we're here already.” Tanaka reassured. 

“I would still feel better with my glasses.” 

“Still blindfolded.” 

They started pushing him into a building, Takeda still slightly squirming. Once he was placed in a specific spot, Noya went up to him to take off the glasses to reveal a dark room. 

Once the lights were on, Takeda found him face to face with the new Coach Ukai, barely realizing who it was. Once he got his glasses back, he finally realized who it was he almost froze from the shock.

Looking around the room when he saw the entire club around them, along with decorations everywhere when he remembered what day it was. He met with the others eyes, enjoying what he saw, but his palms become clammy, his face turned red, his heart was ready to pop out of his chest, his knees became wobbly, there were tears starting to drip, Takeda started running out if the room leaving everyone else in shock.

“Well I didn’t know I was that scary.” Ukai complained, surprised by the sight. 

Everyone left the gym looking around for their teacher, up and down, left and right, in and out. Until Ukai looked behind the steps, under the dumpster. “Hey is something wrong, Specs?” 

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered, still with tears raining down his face. 

The coach came closer, picking him up cradling him, “It’s fine, listen I don’t know what I did wrong, but I think that this is probably my fault so I’m sorry.”

“N-no it’s not your fault, I-I just.” 

“If you don’t want to talk you don’t have to. But why did you run away from me?” 

Takeda whipped away some of the tears. Ukai whipped away the rest, placing him in front of him, “I didn’t mean to, I was just surprised.” 

“Well if it makes you feel better the idiots forced me to, I mean would I ever show up to practice in a full suit.” 

Not seeing his attire from before, Takeda looked over seeing him in a full black tuxedo, with his hair actually done, “You look nice.” 

“Thanks, Yachi even put makeup on me.” 

Specs gave a slight chuckle after hearing that part, “Well if it makes you feel better Tanaka and Nishinoya shoved me into a luggage cart attached to a storage container.”

“Why, I let them drive my car, thinking about it was a terrible idea.”

“You let them drive the yellow Mini Cooper, and they put me in a luggage cart, what the fuck.” 

“I swear if they crashed it!” 

“Well why in the hell would you let them drive your car?” Takeda crawled back over to sit beside him, Ukai pulled him in slightly closer.

“I can’t argue with that, but the kids wanted to do something special for your birthday, so I went along with it.”

“Guess I kinda ruined it didn’t I.”

“Well now we're here, so I don’t think it’s that much of a mess.” 

Takeda took a deep breath in, letting the breath out, looking back up at him, “Well if you really want to know what happened I’ll tell you.”

“Sensei if you don’t want to you don’t have to.” 

“No it’s ok I trust you. Times change and so does society, when I was in highschool if you were even caught talking in a room alone with someone of the same sex then everyone would assume that they were dating, then they threw their lunches and milk boxes at you.”

“I have a feeling this was based on personal events.” 

Takeda laid his head on Ukai’s shoulder, “I guess you could say that, man Tuesdays and Fridays the worst.” 

“I’ve never heard anyone saying that they hate fridays.” 

“Friday was pasta day, there was a lot of tomato sauce on my white shirts, I got dress coded a lot because at the end of the week all of my shirts would be stained, along with the other reasons I got dress coded. Not the point but on there were tacos on Tuesdays, I ended up getting drenched in lettuce, tomatoes, and hot sauce by the end of the day.” 

“High school Takeda was a little rule breaker I see, who would’ve thought.” 

“Eh well what could I say I was never too much of a big fan of wearing skirts and bows.” 

“Wait I’m confused.” 

Takeda gave a slight chuckle, turning his head towards his, “You know how I’m a boy,” Coach gave a confused nod, “Well I was born as a woman.” 

He went back to leaning on his shoulder, Ukai still looking confused, suddenly he connected all the strings, “Ohh I get it your trans.”

“You’re not the brightest are you?” 

“Not really known for my intelligence.” 

“Can’t argue with that, it got so bad to the point where I had to switch schools and hope that no one would recognize me as ‘she’. Can I ask you a question!”

“Sure, go for it.” 

“Do you now think less of me?” 

“I don’t think I understand.” 

“Do you still think of me as a man, now that you know that I’m a girl?” 

“No, because you’re not a girl it doesn’t matter if you were born with the genitals you wanted or not, nothing could change the way that you feel, or that I feel about you,” 

A slight breeze passed by them, Ukai felt the way that Takeda slightly shivered in the frost of January, “Do you have a least favorite month?” 

Slightly confused by the question, the coach looked down seeing that he was now sitting on his shoulders with his eyes closed, “I guess I never thought about it. Why do you ask?” 

“I just really hate January, maybe just as much as I hate Tuesdays.”

“Why January?” 

“It’s too cold and it’s sick season and I spend all my time around high schoolers who end up getting me sick, plus it’s sort of a gloomy month. It's cold and things die.” 

“Well that’s true it is the time where everyone’s a little under the weather, but there are good things to come out of January.” Ukai leaned against Takeda as well.

“Like what?” 

“Things like your birthday.” 

“I guess but that’s not that exciting anymore. If anything I was more excited when it was Asahi and Daichi’s birthday.” 

“I guess so, speaking of that, why do you care so much about this club anyways? You yourself have said that you didn’t know anything about volleyball.” 

“I don’t know, I guess that I just saw how they needed somebody and I had time so I’m willing to help them when they need it, not to mention that some of them have amazing potential and are going far, I have a feeling.”

“I think it goes deeper than that, I mean no one just randomly waltzes into a room and puts their life savings on the line for a bunch of dorks to play with balls.”

“Well when you word it like that it sounds bad.” 

“That’s because it is.” 

“I just saw that they didn’t have anyone to help them so if I didn’t offer to take the club over when I did then the club would have probably shut down by now.” 

“I guess it’s a good thing that you took it over then.” 

Takeda glanced back up, seeing a slight smile on his face, “Why?” 

“Because if the club was shut down then I would have never become so close to you,” Ukai turned the teacher’s face up, pulling him in giving him a slight peck on his cheek, “And if we didn’t become close then I wouldn’t have been able to do that.” 

Takeda stood up dragging coach up with him, “Well I never wanted my first kiss to be under a dumpster.” Takeada then jumped up into Ukai and gave him a better one, on the lips. Initially shocked, Ukai eventually got more comfortable and started returning the kiss, cherry blossoms falling down upon them.

“I liked that.” Ukai commented, blood rushing to his face. 

“I-I did too,” Takeda stumbled through his words, Ukai pushed his face up slightly, placing one of the flowers behind his ear, “Weird cherry blossoms shouldn’t have bloomed so soon this early.”

“That’s true, normally these wouldn’t blume until May.” 

Before Takeda got a chance to respond, there was a slight bushling in the bushes. Both of them walked up to the bushel of leaves, once opening it, it revealed the Karasuno high volleyball club. 

“How many seconds?” Takeada asked, looking back up at Ukai.

“I’m in a good mood, I’ll say 60.” 

“Start running.” Takeda announced, watching as the herd of highschoolers started sprinting for their lives. 

“Let’s continue.” Ukai asserted, puckering his lips up again. 

The flowers falling down like rain, when suddenly there was a camera flash, both of them looked in the direction seeing Yachi and Kiyoko standing near the dumpster, “Ignore us please continue.” Kiyoko announced, signaling for them to start again. 

Both of them snickered, continuing to do what they were before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And hope you enjoyed HQ Trans Week with me!


End file.
